


Black and Blue Surprises

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: To Find a Family [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: All Phases but Phase One Mentioned, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Other, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: Murdoc’s been surprised only a handful of times in his life. Looking back, he’s always shocked to discover that the majority of those moments were caused by the most endearing person he’s ever met.





	

He was shocked the day 2D woke up. Murdoc remembered watching the kid fly through his windshield and slamming on the brakes. He remembered getting out of the car as fast as possible and looking at the body on the pavement. Most of all, he remembered the shock he felt when it pushed itself up and the head turned to look at him. Murdoc will never be able to forget 2D’s face at that moment. The blue of his hair mixed with the black of his eyes and the red covering his face will be the last thing Murdoc thinks of before he dies.

* * *

* * *

 

Another surprise came years later, after incidents where he hurt people and wandered until Noodle found him. She was taller and smarter than he remembered. She brought him back to Kong, back to 2D and Russel. They recorded an album and went on vacation to Florida together afterwards. It was a good time where they didn’t talk about the past.

On the day in question, Noodle had dragged the rest of the band to the Orlando Slingshot, talking about how much fun it would be. The drummer and guitarist went first, Noodle grinning like a mad man as they went to get in. When they were back on the ground, she was giggling and Russel looked like he’s just faced death. Murdoc remembered smiling as he and 2D went to get in themselves. It took just one second for that smile to be wiped off his face. But, it almost returned when he heard 2D laughing. The satanist will never forget looking over to find a wide smile on his singer’s face. That’s when he found himself breathless.

* * *

* * *

 

There’s another that Murdoc remembers being surprised by his blue-haired singer. It had been a long day in the recording booth, full of frustration and plenty of fuck ups. Murdoc just wanted to smoke pot and stare at the night sky, hence why 2D found him rolling a joint on a balcony. Usually, on nights like this one, 2D would open the door, see Murdoc, and turn around. But, for some reason, the kid strolled over and planted himself right next to the satanist. Usually, Murdoc would say something rude, but he stayed silent this time for some reason. He even passed 2D the blunt after taking the first hit. They casually passed it back and forth, staring at the sky in silence until both of them were practically flying.

Murdoc was the first to break the silence, “What have we been doing?”

2D shrugged and slung an arm around his best mate’s shoulder, “You tell me.”

The elder turned to look at 2D, only to find that his singer’s endless black orbs training a curious stare on him. The two of them held that intense eye contact until 2D closed his eyes. Murdoc didn’t realise he’d done the same until a kiss was planted on his cheek.

Before he could say anything, the door behind them flew open and their bandmates came out to sit with them.

* * *

* * *

 

The worst surprise he’s ever had was the day 2D left. Murdoc had been sitting in a chair, waiting for the painkillers he’d taken to get rid of his hangover. That’s when he heard someone walk into the room and set down a suitcase. He expected it to be Russel, but the high-pitched voice of his singer made him jolt.

“Murdoc, I’m leaving. I got a job in my dad’s carnival.”

“No,” was Murdoc’s immediate response as he sat up and shot 2D a furious look, “‘M not letting my best mate walk out like that.”

“It’s not the same around here anymore. You’re not the same,” the singer said calmly. He picked up his suitcase and walked out, leaving Murdoc stunned.

Murdoc didn’t quite remember the months after that. Russel followed after 2D at some point, but that didn’t matter anymore. Murdoc found himself going back to his old ways, doing shady deals with people that didn’t give a damn about him. At the end of every day, just before he went to sleep, he would think of blue and black.

Eventually, the Black Cloud came and chased Murdoc away. He didn’t remember making this cyborg version of Noodle, but she was a good helper to him. They wandered for a while until they found 2D. That’s when Murdoc snapped. He got his singer back and took him to an island he didn’t remember finding, but he knew it was called Plastic Beach. He didn’t remember anything from that time, just mechanical parts and his singer’s desperate attempts to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first fic for the Gorillaz fandom, please tell me what you think! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, though I'm not so sure about the sad ending though. Maybe I'll do a happier ending in the future, idk  
> If you wanna send me hate, do it on my Tumblr (@geeky-pan). Please, let's keep the hate off of AO3.  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, they really motivate me to write more often!
> 
> Edit: I've chosen to post the happy ending because 2D is good and he never did anything wrong.


End file.
